A New Az
by Selene14
Summary: How does Azkadellia cope with being free of the witch and start her life again. Will to Oz ever fully trust her again? Set 1 week after Emerald Eclipse. DG/Jeb & Az/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, just obsess endlessly.

Chapter One

Azkadellia watched as her parents were talking to Ambrose, and although she had ordered the scientist to put his brain back in his head, she still felt horrible for what she had done to him.

Next to her, DG must of realised she was feeling guilty again, because she held Az's hand and smiled at her sister.

'Your Majesty' Glitch was saying to the queen. 'Most of the Longcoats have been captured and held in Central City's jail.'

'Are they saying anything?' Queen Lavender asked.

'Most of them have asked for mercy and expressed their willingness to serve under you, but there are some that scream for your blood and claim that Azkadellia will rule them once again.'

At that Azkadellia looked down and DG squeezed her hand in sympathy, it had been nearly a week since the witch had left Az and everything had been explained to the whole of the Oz, but people still insisted that she was evil and that she was controlling her family in some sort of attempt for her family's power and leverage among the Oz.

'Have Cain go to Central City and sort out of the Longcoats, which ones he would trust to serve without endangering anyone and those who won't serve us' Lavender said, for Cain had been placed in charge of the Royal Guard only a few days ago.

'Yes, Your Majesty' Ambrose said.

DG rose, unable to stand sitting still anymore.

'Can Az and I leave please mother?'

'Of course, my angel' Lavender said, smiling at her two daughters.

Outside, followed by their guards, DG and Az walked to DG's rooms, where DG started to teach Azkadellia some of the card games she played in the Other Side.

'I still don't see the point in go fish' Az pointed out will DG picked up yet another card from the pile.

'You improve your poker face by lying if you have the card the other person wants' she answered as if it was obvious.

Azkadellia laughed. 'My poker face was second-nature for the witch, I still have that skill.'

'It shows' DG replied unhappily, looking at the mass of cards in front of her that was supposed to be her hand. She wished she hadn't decided to use two decks of cards.

* * *

Ahamo walked into the bed chambers his wife had been in while being held by the witch.

'We should move back to Finaqua, it isn't doing Az any good remaining here' he suggested, thinking back over the past week since she had been free of the witch, most nights she been woken up by DG because she was screaming endlessly throughout a nightmare.

'Your right, I'll start the preparations tomorrow' Lavender replied. Ahamo walked up to her and hugged her tight and kissed her.

It had been a long fifteen annuals for them both and he still felt slightly anxious when he wasn't with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'I'm going to win Az' DG yelled over her shoulder to her sister and Azkadellia increased her horse's pace to a gallop in order to beat her sister to Finaqua.

Azkadellia managed to reach the palace before her sister and dismounted, handing the reins to a servant, who flinched as their hands made the smallest of contact. Az quickly drew back her hand and looked up to see that DG had made it to the palace.

'It's not fair, you've had more practice then me' DG said to justify her losing, handing over the reins to a servant just as Az had.

'Well you shouldn't have bet me you'd win in a race then' Az replied teasingly as they walked up the steps to the door. Since the Evil Witch had left Azkadellia, she and DG had spent most of their time together and were, once again, the best of friends.

DG jumped through the door before Az to prove what, only she knew. Az smiled as they went to wait in a small room for their parents to arrive. _I've missed this place, _she thought to herself, remembering how crushed she had been when the witch had destroyed Finaqua.

A couple of hours later, Azkadellia had finished unpacking and was settling on her bed to start reading a book she had found about the history of the Oz, when DG bounced and jumped onto the bed beside her.

'Hi!' she said snatching the book from her sister's hands.

'Hey, give it back' Az said reaching over DG to try and grab the book from her outstretched hand.

'Nope, not until you promise to stop reading' DG said, while Az fought against a smile, and lost. Then she held out her hand and the book shot out of DG's hand and into hers.

'Hey, that's cheating' DG said, outraged. 'Besides, I thought you couldn't use any magic'

'Tutor and Raw said I shouldn't try to, they didn't say I couldn't' Az said as she put the book away.

Earlier that week, Azkadellia had been examined by Raw, and complained most of the way through, having someone in her head bought back bad memories.

He had said that she was weak, scared, and confused so the queen had said that she would spend weekly sessions with him in order to recover better.

She had claimed that sleep would help her and proved that by sleeping at all hours, feeling better after as long as she hadn't had a nightmare, which she found she didn't if DG slept with her, which Tutor had said was because of their connection.

'That's great' DG said, excited and happy for her sister. At that moment there was a knock on the door and DG went to see what it was.

'Mother wants us in the dining room, apparently someone sent cooks with a list of all our favourites.'

That wasn't exactly true, DG had just bullied them earlier into making all the meals she knew her sister liked, and more.

But Akadee was grateful because she knew that all the servants were nervous around her and avoided her as much as possible so she didn't bother them often, but her family had all made comments at some time or another about all the weight Azkadellia had lost since her possession.

'Ok then, lets go' and Az got up, dragging her sister along the bed until she managed to get up and then was pulled down by her, screaming all the time in protest.

Their fun was short-lived when both their guards ran in, guns drawn, searching for the reason of all the yelling but withdrew when they saw it was the sisters who were the source of the screaming and the hysterical laughter.

Somehow they managed to get up and settle themselves enough to leave for the dining rooms, guards following, still not completely used to the sister's play.

* * *

After having lunch with her family, and avoiding stares from the servants, Azkadellia changed, grabbed her book and went for a walk in the gardens, her guards trailing from at a distance.

She had just finished the last page when a group of men on horseback rode up to the palace. Looking up she saw that the man at the front was the newly promoted Captain Wyatt Cain.

She got up and walked back to the palace to inform her mother that Cain had arrived, _DG will probably be very happy, _she thought, thinking back to how she had missed him once he left.

Over the next hour or so, the queen held conference with Cain, Ahamo and Ambrose while DG introduced Jeb to Azkadellia.

'Jeb, this is Az' DG started, face falling as Jeb interrupted her. 'I know.'

While he had forgiven her, knowing that she had no control over her actions he still wasn't overly friendly with her.

'Oh come on Jeb' DG said, slightly frustrated. Jeb looked at her and smiled slightly. _There is definitely something going on between them, _Az thought looking from one to the other.

'It's ok' Az said used to the treatment, in fact it was more than what she had got out of most other people, they usually ignored her, glared and shouted insults or turned around and walked a different way that didn't involve seeing Azkadellia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_The witch swarmed at her from behind the coming army of mobats. She tried to duck, to avoid the witch, to stop her from taking over again, but she couldn't, as the witch surrounded her and fed herself into Azkadellia, she yelled out in triumph as Az screamed in agony of being possessed. _You're mine again and I'm never going, _the witch snarled, while Az whimpered as the mobats came down to pat her. _Help, _she thought, _Someone _help _me.

Azkadellia jolted out of her nightmare to find herself covered in sweat and wrapped in her sheets, working herself out of her bed, she sat down on the couch-like seat at her window and opened it up, letting the cool night's breeze wash away the lingering feelings. Sighing as she thought upon her latest dream of the witch, wishing that they would just leave her.

Usually she was woken up by DG, or she would come in soon after Az had woken herself, but tonight she was nowhere to be found.

_Not surprising, she's probably still working off all the cherry pie and custard she had for dessert last night_, she thought, remembering helping her sister work her way through her fifth helping of the custard and pie. It was a miracle she hadn't rolled away from the table.

Sighing one last time for the night, she walked back to her bed and lighted a candle so she could read for the last few hours until everyone else would be waking.

* * *

'Az, come on' DG shouted as she ran into her sister's room. There she saw Azkadellia lay on her bed reading yet another book. Sometimes she thought her sister's head would explode from all the reading she had done since the Witch had been killed.

Azkadellia looked up and smiled at the look on her sister's face. Ever since their mother had told them that Duke Charles was going to be visiting with his daughter, DG had been excited at the prospect of seeing a childhood friend, although she had but a few memories from her visits.

A half-hour later Az walked out of her chambers, dragged by an over-enthusiastic DG to the only throne room in the palace of Finaqua.

'Good Morning, my daughters' the queen greeted them as they walked through the side door to take their together next to the throne.

'Morning' they replied in unison. They greeted their father and there were kisses and hugs all round.

'Queen Lavender, they have arrived' one of the guards announced.

'Send them in' she replied.

'His Grace, Duke Charles of Dunmort, and his daughter, Alana' announced the herald as the doors swung inwards and in came the Duke and his daughter.

The Duke was a slightly underweight man in his mid-forties with all the muscle of a former soldier, and all the evidence that he was going bald.

His daughter, Alana, on the other hand, had hair night as black that flowed halfway down her back, tall and proud she smiled as she looked upon the royal family who had all been her friends throughout her childhood.

'Your Majesty' Charles greeted the queen, then her husband, the Prince Consort.

'Duke Charles, it has been to long' she replied warmly. 'May I re-introduce you to my two daughters, Azkadellia and DG.'

'I remember them well' he said as he greeted them in turn. He didn't hesitate when he turned to Azkadellia, as everything had been explained to all the nobles about the Witch and Az's possession. Of course there were people still crying out for her blood, but they went mostly ignored.

Then Alana walked up and was embraced fondly by the queen, who had been a mother to her when she was growing up. Then she once she had greeted Ahamo and the sisters, Lavender invited them to breakfast.

Throughout the whole meal, there was talk about the OZ and its affairs among Lavender, Ahamo and Charles, and of childhood adventures and games and of DG's life in the Other Side among DG, Az and Alana.

* * *

'Hey Az, Alana and I are going to the lake, you want to come?' DG said running into her rooms the next day.

'Yeah, sure just give me a minute' Azkadellia replied, getting up to change.

By the time Az had got down the lake, DG and Alana had already gotten completely soaked, they looked towards her as she walked up to the edge of the water.

'How's the water' she asked teasingly, seeing them both shivering slightly.

'Cold' they replied in unison, grinning up at her. Azkadellia rolled her eyes and jumped in, splashing the other two in the process.

Coming up, she looked around and not seeing either Alana or DG, she knew she was being ambushed. _Two can play at this game_, she thought. Then she sensed a presence behind her, playing along until she felt them right behind her.

Azkadellia quickly turned around and grabbed her sister, pinning her arms against her side so she wouldn't be able to try and wriggle free of her sister's hold.

'That is _sooo _not fair Az' DG said while she fought a smile.

'And you trying to drown me is?' Az said, one eyebrow raised.

'Oh come on, I wasn't going to drown you' she argued, enjoying the banter between them. Az was as well, so neither of them saw when Alana came up to them and with a quick 'well I will', pushed them both under the surface of the water.

As the sister resurfaced, laughing the whole time, Az looked at Alana, about to make some comment about ducking them both, when she saw the look in Alana's eyes.

Suddenly Az was taken back to the throne room, where only the day before, Alana had been introduced to the witch-free Azkadellia. She remembered the look Alana had given her, one filled with sympathy and compassion, and the way her lips had lingered upon Az's hand as she kissed it with respect.

As she bought her thoughts back to the present she saw that Alana was still looking at her over DG, and Azkadellia gave her a small, quick smile, still slightly unsure of Alana's feelings and intentions, but feeling better when she returned the smile giving in return one of hers.

_She's absolutely stunning when she smiles like that, _Az realised, and then wondered at the sudden, unexpected thought.

* * *

Well there's another chapter for you all. There will probably be Az/Alana in the next chapter.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I know I've been focusing on Azkadellia and Alana so here's some DG and Jeb for you everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, it was hard to write this chapter.

Reviews appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, just obsess endlessly.

Chapter Four

DG walked into her room followed by Jeb, who was the newly-promoted senior of her guards. It had been a long night and she had dismissed all her guards except Jeb, who had insisted that he had to remain by her rooms at night, much to both of their pleasure.

'Night Jeb' DG said as she walked into her private room.

'Good night Princess' Jeb replied, as her settled onto to the fold-up bed he slept on in the first room.

'It's DG' she called out, corrected him once again. He smiled as he closed his eyes, loving that she insisted that he call her that.

* * *

'DG, It's time to wake up' Azkadellia teased her but she just groaned and rolled over while Az started to chuckle.

'If you don't get up, you're going to have to have dance lessons for a week' she threatened half-heartedly, wishing earnestly she could sleep as well as her sister.

'I have them anyway, 'cause that stupid ball next week' DG said. 'I think I'll stay in bed and delay the moment.'

'Your turn' she said to Jeb who was standing behind her. He smiled and came right up to the bed and moved his face until it was inches away from DG's.

'If you don't get out of bed now' he said pausing for some suspense and continued. 'I'm going to have to kiss you.'

Unnoticed by either of them, Az started to move away slowly and walked out of her sister's rooms and shut the door gently behind her, going for breakfast.

DG started to say something, then looked at him properly and saw the peculiar light in his eyes and saw he meant every word

'You wouldn't dare' she accused him.

'Wouldn't I?' he asked, raising one eyebrow.

DG opened her mouth to say something when Jeb suddenly kissed her. She pulled away and glanced at him, her gaze switching from his eyes to his lips, then she kissed him again and pulled him on top of her.

* * *

'Where is DG?' Lavender asked as her family and Alana ate together. Alana's father had left for Central City earlier that morning so the queen had invited her to stay.

'Umm, I think she slept in' Azkadellia said, quivering in mirth.

At that moment the sister in question walked into the room, her hair noticeably ruffled, and apologized to her mother for being late.

'It's ok, my angel, I was worried that's all, what kept you?' Lavender said as DG hugged her parents in greeting. Az gave Alana a quick look and beckoned her silently, she nodded and they both rose.

'Mother may we be excused?' Azkadellia said while DG threw her a dirty look for leaving her to answer her parents alone.

'Of course my Azkadellia' she smiled warmly at them both as Alana and Az walked out of the room.

'Ok, why in the stars are you laughing?' Alana asked, baffled.

'Come on, I'll tell you in my room' Azkadellia said, taking Alana's arm and directing her to her rooms.

As Az was explaining Alana burst out laughing on Azkadellia's bed and Az stop short, stunned by the sight of Alana so happy, but quickly resumed the story-telling.

When she had finished, they were both lying on their backs laughing about DG and Jeb.

'So, do you like any guys here?' Alana asked Az, twisting around so she could see Az's face when she answered.

'No' Az replied, wondering why Alana had asked her, convinced that she knew that she liked Alana. 'Having the witch in my head, forever controlling men, I still remember how it felt and I don't think that I could like a guy in that way because of that.'

'I'm sorry' Alana said, looking down slightly. Then she glanced up at Az, grinning. 'But I have to say, I'm kind of glad.'

'Why?' Az asked nervously.

'Because now, I can do this' she said. And then she leaned in and kissed Az lightly. Azkadellia felt like she was completely free for the first time since the witch had taken over and she deepened the kiss, making Alana moan.

'I think we're going to be late to lunch' Azkadellia said when they finally broke apart.

'I wouldn't have it any other way' Alana said, smiling as she reached forward to kiss Az again. Az groaned and rolled over on top of Alana, whose hands were entangled with Azkadellia's hair and on her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm absolutely stoked. Please keep them coming. And I'm sorry this chapters a bit plain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, just obsess endlessly.

Chapter Five

'Morning' Alana said, looking up into Azkadellia's eyes. It had been only a couple of days since they first kissed and Alana was still thrilled that Az had chosen to be with her.

'Morning' Az replied, leaning in for a kiss, marvelling at the feeling once again.

A few minutes later, a knock at the door broke the two apart.

'Come in' Az consented. DG walked in, grinning broadly.

'Well I can see you two are having fun'

'Oh shut up, by the way how's Jeb?' Az said.

'None of your business' DG said, eyes lighting up.

'Oh DG got some action' Alana said, laughing.

'I refuse to talk to you anymore' DG. 'Mother wants to talk to you Az'

'Ok, give me a minute' Az said. DG rolled her eyes and walked out to find Jeb, knowing it was his day off.

Ten minutes, and many kisses, later Az walked into the throne room where her parents were sitting.

'Azkadellia' Lavender began. 'Your father and I have noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Alana of late'

'Yes' Az confirmed. _Are they going to stop us being together just because she's a woman, _she started to wonder about her parents views on her orientation.

'We have no arguments about you being with her just as long as you are both happy together' Lavender said. Az nodded, relieved. 'Ok then, would you mind telling DG that Ambrose, Cain, Duke Charles and Alana, are going to dine with us, tonight and I would like you both present'

'Of course mother' Az said.

'Thank you' and with that Az said her goodbyes and left her parents to take counsel with Ambrose and Cain.

* * *

'DG, mother's going to be here any second now' Az called out from behind her sister's bedroom door.

'Ahhh' she heard her sister's yell followed by a thump.

'Jeb, put your shirt on' DG was telling him off.

About half a minute later, Jeb walked out and greeted Az.

'Hi'

'Hello Jeb' Azkadellia said, amused.

'Umm, would you mind not telling Her Majesty about this?' Jeb said, looking like he was ready to run.

'Sure, but she might already know, she knows about me and Alana and we've been slightly more subtle than you and DG' Az said. Slightly being an understatement.

'Damn' Jeb cursed. 'Anyway I've got to go.'

'Bye' Az laughed.

DG was straightening her bed when Az walked in. Abandoning the attempt she came over to hug her sister.

'Hey Az'

'Hey Deeg'

'I'm guessing mum isn't coming'

'Nope' they both started laughing.

'Come on, I'll help you hide the evidence' Az said. They fixed the bed together than jumped on it and laid next to each other.

'We're all having dinner tonight, us, mother, father, Ambrose, Cain, Alana and Duke Charles'

'Fun' DG said. They both started to laugh again, knowing how much DG hated to have to act the princess part.

'Look on the bright side, Cain might bring Jeb' Az said, then giggled as her sister face brightened.

* * *

'Ouch!' DG exclaimed. She and Azkadellia were getting dresses for the dinner and so far the only time DG had opened her mouth was to cry out in pain.

_At least she refrained from insulting her, _Az thought, thinking about the first couple of times she had taken DG for a fitting. The seamstress had nearly started to give as good as she got, if it weren't for Azkadellia and some quick diplomacy, they would have had to find a seamstress.

'I think that the dress is wonderful as it was, mistress' Az said quickly, seeing DG was ready with an insult. The seamstress stepped back and looked appraisingly up and down at the deep, red dress that came to just above her ankles.

Azkadellia on the other hand was in a baby blue dress that reached to the floor.

'I think you may be right' DG threw a grateful glance at her sister as the dress was re-adjusted.

'Hello, can we come in?' voice from outside said.

'Yes'

In walked Jeb and Ambrose.

'May we accompany you fine ladies to the dining room?' Ambrose asked, eloquently hold out his arm for Azkadellia.

'Of course' she replied, resting her arm on his, and together they walked out.

'DG, you look amazing' Jeb said, staring at his girlfriend.

'And you look very handsome tonight' DG said and laughed at Jeb's blush.

'May I accompany you to dinner' he asked, holding his arm in the same fashion as Ambrose.

'Definitely' DG replied, and together they walked out.

Aren't Jeb and DG so cute, and if anyone's annoyed that I said they're boyfriend/girlfriend, then sorry but they've progressed more than Azkadellia and Alana.

Please Review, it motivates me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've taken so long to update, my computer was stuffing around and I haven't had much time lately.

Hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Chapter 6

Azkadellia sat in the chair that Ambrose had held out for her and thanked him.

'You're welcome, princess' he replied, bowing and taking his own seat.

'Well you look very beautiful tonight' Alana said as she sat down next to Azkadellia.

'Wow' was all she could reply with. Alana was wearing a striking deep, green dress that matched her exact shade of her eyes. The dress only came down to her thighs, leaving the rest of her legs bare.

Alana started to laugh quietly and stopped as her farther sat down next to the queen. Her face grew worried and she bit her lip anxiously.

'What's wrong?' Az asked, hating that Alana was anything but happy.

'Never mind' Alana said, as she smiled for Azkadellia. Before she had the chance to question any further, the first course was set out and everyone started eating and talking.

By the time dessert had been served Duke Charles had begun a discussion with Lavender and Ahamo, concerning his journey back to Dunmort.

'I have been away for much to long, and it is time I'm back with my people. I will tell them that the Oz is under your rule and that both your daughters are alive and well' Charles said. 'My daughter and I shall be leaving at the end of the week'

'Very well, it was wonderful to see you and Alana again and I sincerely hope that you will come and visit again' Lavender said graciously, seemingly unsurprised. Azkadellia on the other hand had frozen with shock.

Once she was able move again, she turned to face Alana.

'You knew didn't you?' Azkadellia said. Alana put down her spoon and faced Azkadellia.

'Yes, but I asked my father to let me stay, Az, I want to stay here with you 'she whispered. Azkadellia nodded and turned back to her meal.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Alana kept glancing at her girlfriend, concerned, but Azkadellia never showed any emotion that gave away what she was thinking.

* * *

Later that night, Alana was walking to Azkadellia's rooms to explain things properly, when she heard the soft sound of sobbing coming through the door.

Walking in, she saw Az curled up on her bed. She went over to her and laid next to her, arm over her waist.

Az leaned into her hold and after a while looked up at Alana.

'I don't want you to go' she stated.

'I don't want to' Alana replied, kissing the top of Azkadellia's head.

'I guess we have to just make the best of the time we have left together'

'Defiantly' Alana said. 'Which will make this a _very_ interesting week'

Az looked up, finally smiling.

'Yes it will' she said.

Then Alana leaned in for a kiss that left Azkadellia breathless, while Alana was leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw line, down her throat and across her collarbone. Then she lent back up and enveloped Az with another kiss. All the while Azkadellia was undoing the lacing at the back of Alana's dress.

* * *

By the end of the week, Alana and her father had finished packing and an escort had been prepared. Azkadellia had asked to be part of it, but her parents had refused, claiming she was needed in Finaqua.

On the day of their departure, Alana and Azkadellia were spending their last morning together.

'Its not as if we're going to be cut off from each other' Alana was reasoning, although she was just as upset as Azkadellia, Alana was one of the few people Az could trust, which hurt her even more.

'I know, but we probably won't see each other for months' Az felt as if she was losing the only thing that had kept her sane since the eclipse.

Alana kissed Az again, which held the promise of an eternity together.

'Come on, we have to go' Alana said softly and they both got up reluctantly, changed into suitable clothes and walked out to where the escort was waiting and went to her horse.

'I love you Alana' Az said, feeling as if a part of her was leaving with Alana.

'And I you' Alana replied, kissing her for what felt like the last time.

Soon after they broke apart, Alana's father and the rest of the royal family came out. Then came the royal goodbyes and with that, the Duke, Alana and their guards left.

Alana looked back once to see Az's face until the next time they could see each other.

When the riders were so far gone that it was impossible to distinguish one from another, Lavender and Ahamo walked back inside, while DG stayed to comfort Azkadellia, knowing that her sister was hurting.

* * *

Oh poor Azkadellia. I'm sorry to Alana fans but I wanted a part when they were separated.

Please review with your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Az, you have to get out of bed' DG said gently. Three day after Alana's departure.

'No' Az said, wiping away yet more tears.

'Please Az, everyone's worried' DG insisted. Az had refused to leave her rooms and barely ate when meals were bought.

'No' she said once more, burying her face in her pillows as another wave of sadness and pain passed through her.

* * *

'I'm really worried about Az' DG said to Jeb one night, as she lay in his comforting arms.

'Yeah, I know. Me too' he replied. Because although he wasn't the best of friends with Azkadellia, they had become good friends within the pass couple of weeks he had spent in Finaqua.

'I wish there was something we could do' she said wistfully. Jeb looked down at his lover.

'You know, there might just be…' and the two of them stayed up throughout night, discussing any possibilities of helping Azkadellia and Alana.


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm sorry I've taken so long to finish this, I lost my usb with this chapter on it and I didn't want to start it again.

Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, just obsess endlessly.

Chapter 8

One week, and a lot of planning, later Azkadellia heard someone entering her rooms.

'Go away DG' she said without looking up.

'You know, I really don't see the resemblance' was the answer she got.

'ALANA!' Azkadellia said, bolting upright and rushing into her arms.

'Hi' Alana greeted her, whilst laughing. They held each other in their arms for a few minutes, then Az drew back slightly so she could see Alana's face.

'What are you doing here?' Az asked.

'Nice way to greet your girlfriend' Alana teased, as she leaned in for a kiss. Azkadellia deepened it, once they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath.

'Are you staying?' Az asked, slightly worried about the answer she might get.

'Yep' Alana said happily, and once again they kissed.

'You are never, ever, ever allowed to leave. Ever' Azkadellia said as they fell onto the bed.

'Yes, my princess' Alana replied seductively and with that, clothes were thrown away from the bed.

'I love you' Alana murmured against Az's neck.

'I love you too' she answered.

And there is the final chapter. Thank you and goodnight.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
